Prussia X Drunk! Reader: Too drunk to love you One shot
by Darkened-Innocence
Summary: A Prussia X Reader. Gilbert has to go pick up his awesome friend from a bar, whom he has a crush on. When he gets there she is completely drunk and he runs all overthe place trying to get her home. Meanwhile his other two, not-so-awesome friends are setting them up so that they will confess.


Prussia X Drunk! Reader: Too drunk to love you [One shot]

There is swearing, fluff, and undeniable cuteness, and some major face-palmings in this. I apologize if any of the characters are OOC.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Prussia's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My awesome phone rang and I Jumped up to get it. Anything to distract me from studying, Even though there was very little of that happening with my two best friends Toni and Francis. Well, they were here, until they disappeared when I came back from the bathroom. I searched everywhere and couldn't find the two jokers anywhere. Gilbird not being any help, he just fluttering around the front door. I sigh and answer the phone, it was Toni.

"Where the hell did you two go! That's unawesome." I yell into the phone. I can tell Toni flinched away from the phone.

"Well, a bar called and told us to come get _. She's so drunk right now, and we ended up getting side tracked and we drank too, and now they are threatening to call the police. Please come get us mi amigo!" Toni cried into the phone.

"Okay, okay! I'm on my way, try to stay out of trouble!" I hang up and grab my coat and keys. "So that's what you were trying to tell me, Gilbird. They left."

Gilbird glares at my and tweets angrily, like 'Finally!'. He hops onto my head and we head out. There's only one bar _ goes to, and it's actually not that far from here. I start up my jeep and drive the mile to get there. When I get there I'll never forget what I saw. _ was so drunk, she had forgotten her fright of being in front of crowds and was up on stage singing, surprisingly well, for being drunk. Francis is in a corner flirting with some drunk girls and Toni is trying to get _ off the stage.

"I'm not really black,

But don't tell my mom and dad,

Pucker up, kiss my but,

Cause I'm Bloody Fuckin' drunk,

Hear the bass,

Skinny whites,

Now let's go before your face like,

Whoa-oa, Whoa-oa, Whoa-oa,

Hey, hey, hey, hey,

Just dance,

Hey, hey, hey, hey,

Bad romance."

She sang, Mein Gott, she really is drunk. But why? I don't think she's upset about something, and I know she can tell me anything, so why? She never does this, but I bet she would be awesome to party with. I sigh and yell at her.

"_! What in hell's name are you doing! Get off that stage right now!" I'm furious, how could she do this. I blush when she looks at me flirtiously and smirks. She licks her lips and runs her tongue over her canine teeth, which are slightly longer than a normal human's would be. They are just like mine. I gulp, feeling like prey.

"Make me." _ says seductively. I nearly fall over at this. Why is she so freaking sexy?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Reader's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, hey, hey, hey,

Bad romance."

I sang, Good Lord, I really am drunk. But why? I love Gilbert, but I can never seem to get the words out to tell him. So I had a few drinks to find out I'm nearly as bad as Arthur when it comes to alcohol. I sigh and hear Gilbert yelling at me. Oh boy is he mad.

"_! What in hell's name are you doing! Get off that stage right now!" He's furious. He blushes when I look at him flirtiously and smirk. I lick my lips and run my tongue over my canine teeth, which are slightly longer than a normal human's would be. They are just like Gilbert's. He gulps, probably feeling like prey.

"Make me." I say seductively. He nearly falls over at this.

"F-fine! I will!" Gilbert yells back at me. I'm so naughty. He won't even know how to respond. Why am I so fucking bad?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Gilbert's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"F-fine! I will!" I yell back at _. Gott she's making me so angry. Yet, I love it. I climb up on stage and attempt to drag her off. She kisses my neck and I stiffen. WHAT THE HELL!? I look at _ out of the corner of my eye and she smiles at me. It sends a shiver down my spine, she's being so unawesome right now. I practically faint when she bites my neck right where she kissed it. I yelp, and feel _ chuckle into my neck.

"You know you like it." She says in the same seductive tone from earlier. She reaches for mien awesome five meters. I blush redder then Toni's tomatoes and throw her over my shoulder before she can do anything. Mien Gott that was scary. I carry her out and set her on her feet. I go to unlock the Jeep to find it missing, along with Toni and Francis. Those dumbasses! I turn to _, only to find her running away from me. I face palm and go after her.

"Frau! Stop! That's not the way home!" I yell at her, she's heading toward the woods, and they are freaking spooky. It doesn't help that she started singing this is Halloween and dancing around to it.

"Boys and girls of every age,

Wouldn't you like to see something strange?

Come with us and you will see,

This is our town of Halloween,

This is Halloween,

This is Halloween,

Pumpkins scream in the dead of night,

This is Halloween,

Everyone make a scene,

Trick or treat,

Cause the neighbors to die of fright,

It's our town,

Everybody scream,

In this town of Halloween,

I am the one hiding under your bed,

Teeth ground sharp,

And eyes glowing red,

I am the one hiding under your stairs,

Fingers like snakes,

And spiders in my hair,

This is Halloween,

This is Halloween,

Halloween, Halloween,

Halloween, Halloween,

In this town,

We call home,

Everyone hail to the pumpkin throne,

In this town,

Don't we love it now,

Every bodies waiting for the next surprise,

Around that corner bend,

Hiding in the trash,

Is something's waiting to pounce,

And now you'll scream,

This is Halloween,

Men in black and slimy green,

Aren't you scared?

Well that's just fine,

Say it once, say it twice,

Take a chance and roll the dice,

Hide with the moon in the dead of night,

Everybody scream,

Everybody scream,

In our town of Halloween,

I am the clown with the tear away face,

Here in a flash and gone without a trace,

I am the who when you call 'Who's there?',

I am the wind blowing through your hair,

I am the shadow of the moon at night,

Filling your dreams to the brim with fright,

This is Halloween,

This is Halloween,

Halloween, Halloween,

Halloween, Halloween,

Tender dumplings everywhere,

Let's go find who's had a good scare,

That's our job,

But we're not mean,

In our town of Halloween,

In this town,

Don't we love it now,

Every bodies waiting for the next surprise,

Skeleton jack will get you in the back,

Scream like a banshee,

Jump out of your skin,

This is Halloween,

Everyone scream,

Please make way for a very special guy,

Pumpkin Gil, is king of the pumpkin patch,"

I face palm when she says that, but wait, does this mean she thinks the awesome me in kingly? I smirk my signature smile.

"Everyone hail to the pumpkin king now,

This is Halloween,

This is Halloween,

Halloween, Halloween,

Halloween, Halloween."

I caught up to her and she stopped singing, thank Gott. It was beginning to creep me out. She begins crying. I panic.

"_? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" I question her, she sniffles and hugs me.

"I-I'm l-lost a-and I-I don't kn-hic-ow where I-I am." She sniffles into my shirt. I smile lightly. Damn she scared me. Poor girls too drunk.

"I know where we are, I'll get you home." I pat her on the head and pick her up, we walk to her house and I open the door for her. She stumbles in and thanks me. Her big (F/C) eyes shining from the tears she shed. Her perfect (L/H) (F/C) hair blew in the breeze from the open door. "You're welcome." I turn to leave but a small feminine hand on my arm stops me. I feel my heart thump in my chest, causing my whole body to shake.

"P-please stay with me" _ whimpers, "There's m-monsters in here."

I look at her and see her face lit up in pure innocence, she's terrified. I smile and say, "Okay I'll spend the night."

On the inside I'm doing a victory dance. She wants me to stay! She pulls me to the living room and rambles on about something, but I stopped listening. She was going on about why she was drunk. I froze when she uttered four little words.

"Ich liebe dich, Gilbert. Ich liebe dich." _ says, a blush blooming across her face. She looks at me in sorrow and begins crying. "I-I'm s-sorry, Y-you don't like m-me."

I capture her small frame in a hug. She sobs into the crook of my neck. "Ich liebe dich auch, _. Ich liebe dich."

She sniffles and looks at me. "I'm sorry, I was too drunk to love you earlier." I face palm. "What? What'd I say? I'm sorry I was too drunk to tell you I love you earlier."

I just laugh and let her be confused. I snuggle her. "Don't worry about it, Mein frau." She snuggles down on me and soon, I can tell she's asleep. I soon follow her into dream land.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ In a bush outside the window ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I knew it'd work! Good job in stealing his car keys." Francis snickers. Toni smiles and swings the key ring around his finger.

"It was no problemo amigo." Toni says smiling. "They look so cute together."

"Yeah, that they do Mon ami. Our work here is done." Francis says getting up to leave. He turns and walks away, or at least, he tries to. Toni had followed his movements and triggered _'s peeping tom trap. They yelp and are flung into the air in nets. With spikes underneath to prevent struggling and escaping. They both sweat drop.

"Ella es el Diablo." Toni says.

"Oui." Francis agrees with Toni.


End file.
